Fei Wang Reed
Character Synopsis Fei Wang Reed is the main antagonist of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle. He is a manifestation of Clow Reed's wishes and seeks to disrupt the natural flow of space and time. His true objective is not to obtain the feathers; rather, scattering Sakura's feathers was to force her to travel between dimensions so her body would contain a map of the dimensions Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Clamp (Tsubasa Chronicles & xxxHolic) Name: Fei Wang Reed Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Aspect of Clow Reed (specifically a representation of his Willpower) Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Master Swordsmanship, Creation (Able to create objects and beings through magic, such as exact copies of himself), Reality Warping (Restructed the entire multiverse and effect all it's laws), Law Manipulation (Was responsible of the destruction of all laws and rules that govern The Multiverse), Magic (Is a user of Clow Magic and is an aspect of Clow itself), Existence Erasure (His power can erase a being and every iteration of said being from existence, without being able to return), Space-Time Manipulation (Shattered all of Time and caused it to be altered altogether, causing Time to stop altogether. Stated to be able to stop and reverse time and also completely altered the Space-Time Continuum), Spatial Manipulation (Able to specifically distort space and create seemingly endless locations. In addition created spatial rifts between worlds), Abstract Existence (Fei Reed is cited as "less of a person and more of a will". In essence, Fei is meant embody the willpower of Clow Reed himself), Conceptual Manipulation (Can effect the very concept of someone's existence and completely deny it altogether. Damaged the laws and concepts within The Multiverse. Wields all of Clow's magic, who is responsible for the existence of the spirits who inhabit the world, who are the abstractions of the very world itself), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 & 8, so long as Clow Reed's willpower exists in some form, Fei will always come back), Void Manipulation (Has absolute control over The Nothing and also Clow's magic created her, who is conceptually nothingness), Acausality (Singularity & Non-Linearity; Beings who utilize Clow Magic are cut from time, space and causality, with it's flow being meaningless to them completely in all directions. Tsubasa-Li exists as a distortion and lacks any definition origin within time), Non-Corporeal (Capable of existing without a body or any form), Life Manipulation (Able to give life to objects, giving them sentience. Also scales to his spirits and aspects, who can do this on a mass scale), Death Manipulation (Can cause death with a simple mark), Matter Manipulation (Can destructure a being with ease), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Fei Wang was able to come back despite being erased from all of space and time, only being sustained by his connection to Clow Reed) *Resistance to all abilities he has (Users of cards become resistance to the abilities of their captured cards, meaning that any ability that can be done by The Cards are uneffective towards Sakura herself. This is further proven with The Time and how despite the fact the card stop times, she is unaffected by it while others are), as Tsubasa-Li or towards The End of Cardcaptor Sakura, she's resistance to Existence Erasure (her power collapsed the space time and could turn his existence in nothing, she resisted to the Erasure of Fei wang), Time Manipulation and Time loop (she overcame the logic of the fact that it would do the same action an infinity of times), Conceptual Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can endure attacks from Clow Reed, which can noy only erase all iterations of an opponent, but also kill them with a single mark, which didn't happen with Sakura) Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(Fei accidently destroyed the entire multiverse , as a result of destroying the laws and concepts that govern the multiverse. Was capable of altering the course of space and time, of which effected all dimensions and their flow of time. Comparable to the likes of The Nothing, who's an adept user of Clow Magic, which can was able to restore an infinite amount of universes) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Fei can exist in a pure Timeless void , Fei wang planned to exist in a Timeless place after the destruction of the World and this world exist in a separate place outside of time. Superior to uses of Clow Magic, who are capable of transcending time and space) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(Capable of physically destroying the multiverse including the very laws that govern it's existence. Comparable to entities such as The Nothing, who is comparable to Clow Reed and can restructure The Multiverse ar will) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(Was unaffected by the destruction of the Multiverse and it's laws/concepts. Was even going to create a timeless reality after everything had been destroyed) 'Stamina: High ' 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Has the ability to destroy the entire multiverse plus it's laws and concepts. In addition can restructure the entire multiverse at will) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(As smart as Clow Reed, given he has inherited his magical gift and intelligence) '''Weaknesses: Can be erased from existence and left unable to act until time passes Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Existence Erasure: '''Fei Reed is capable of erasing one's existence, even across all universes where they won't be able to return. Clow can even take this a step further and completely deny the very concept of that opponet and leave them without concept *'The Willpower: It's stated that Fei is less of a human and akin to a will that was left behind. Fei is revealed to be linked to Clow Reed and is a direct aspect of Clow Reed himself, as he's meant to be the embodiment of his left over Willpower. So long Clow Reed's willpower remains in some way, Fei is a presence that can never leave the world Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Clampverse Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle Category:XxxHolic Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Males Category:Demi-Gods Category:Creation Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Regenerators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tier 2